


Vision

by J_Flattermann



Series: Gus & Woodrow [10]
Category: Comanche Moon (TV), Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Vision<br/>Author: j_flattermann<br/>Posting to drabblechalleng<br/>Fandom: Comanche Moon<br/>Cathegory: Woodrow Call, Augustus “Gus” McCrae<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to Larry McMurtry not mine. No copyright infringement intended.<br/>First posted: July 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

  


Gus his bottle next to him stared into the water. He shook his head and stared again.

  
Woodrow walked up behind him, looking into the shallow stream of silvery-golden glittering as the water gurgled and jumped over the rocky creek bottom.

Gus leaning back again bumped into Woodrow's shins, startled, looked up.

"Did you ssssssee that fishhhhh, WWWWWWoodrowwwwww?" babbled the Captain Gus McCrae.

"I give you fish," Woodrow hollered, kicking him , "bein' stark drunk on duty."

  
August McCrae swore later that he had seen a flock of bright blue fish in the creek.

All ranger boys smirked at Gus' vision.


End file.
